song fic
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: recueil de songfic... et en voici une nouvelle : j'ai demandé à la lune
1. so gorgeous

Voilà un nouveau on-shot sur une autre chanson de Saez (oui ça doit être ma période Saez en ce moment...)

Je ne vois pas vous dire d'autre si ce n'est vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

Ah! Si! Je sais ! les pensés de draco sont en_ italique_ et celle de Harry en **gras. **Quand c'est écrit normal c'est les paroles de la chanson

* * *

RAR : désolé, mais pour ma dernière fic c'était bel et bien un one-shot... A moins que je ne trouve une autre chanson pour en écrir la suite...

Peut-être que... A oui, c'est pas con ça... (non rien ne fait pas attention à moi je parle toute seule)

en tout cas vous avez eu des idées pas mal pour la suite des événements... J'aime bien la solution de NaNa : draco qui s'enfuit ! Non, je suis pas sadique!

Et sinon, oui moi aussi j'adore saez, et non lyly jolie rose j'ai jamais vu un de ces concert. Il est passé il y a pas trop longtemps dans mon coin mais j'avais pas d'argent pour y aller...

Voilà, je vous laisse (au fait, cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec l'autre)

* * *

So Gorgeous

Si la grâce avait un nom  
Elle porterait le tien

_Je le croise une fois de plus dans le couloir. Il est beau dans sa petite tenue d'écolier... Et dire qu'il ne le sait même pas... _

_Harry tourne-toi vers moi rien qu'une fois que je puisse voir ton visage rayonner de se sourire que tu n'offre qu'à tes amis. _

_Oh bien sur dés que tu me verras ton sourire se changera en un rictus de mépris. _

_Quand je verrais ce sourire empli de méprit passer sur ton visage j'aurais mal c'est sûr. Comme à chaque fois je sentirais quelque chose se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration se fera plus laborieuse et mon cœur va s'affoler. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ferrais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder mon masque de marbre qui me caractérise. _

_Et pourtant je sais que, comme moi, cette situation te fera du mal. Non en fait ne te retourne pas mon amour, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir rien que pour voir ton doux visage._

C'est écrit dans nos yeux  
C'est écrit dans nos mains

**Il est juste devant moi. Je ne vais pas tarder à passer à côté de lui. Il ne faut surtout pas que je le regarde, sinon je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me contrôler. **

**Même dans cette simple tenue d'écolier je te trouve beau. Le noir fait ressortir le gris de tes yeux, le blond de tes cheveux et surtout la blancheur de ta peau. **

**Ta peau à la couleur de la neige. Si tu savais à quel point j'aime la regarder et la parcourir de mes mains quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. **

**Voilà à présent tu es derrière moi. Ron m'envoi une remarque comme quoi tu parle moins ces derniers temps. Enfin, tu nous insulte moins. Je lui dis que tu as peut-être perdu ta langue, et lui me répond en riant que c'est ton cerveau qui ne doit plus fonctionner correctement. On rigole. On se moque. De toi. **

**S'il savait… Oh oui Ron, si tu savais à quel point entendre ces remarques me fait mal, arrêterais-tu ? Ou bien te moquerais-tu de moi ?**

Impossible est l'amour  
Possible est de s'aimer

_Le cours de potion vient de commencer. Tu es quelques tables derrière moi. Je sens ton regard posé sur mon dos. Il me brûle ce regard tu sais. Et pourtant j'en ai besoin._

_Si seulement tu n'étais pas le survivant… J'aurais put t'aimer comme tu le méritais. Quand on se serrait croisé dans un couloir j'aurais put te prendre dans mes bras comme j'en meurs d'envi à chaque fois que je te vois. _

_Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et te chasse de mes pensées. Je dois me concentrer sur ma potion, sinon je vais la rater c'est clair._

Mais pourvu que toujours  
Reste l'immaculée

**Il semblerait que Snape est remarqué mon petit manège. Il est vrai que je ne dois pas vraiment être discret à te mater de la sorte. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Quand tu n'es pas trop loin il faut que je te regarde. **

**Mais tu es toujours si loin de moi... **

**Te regarder est la seule chose que je peux faire. Depuis ce jour maudis où nous nous sommes enfin avoués notre amour et où nous avons comprit que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble je ne peux plus te chasser de mes pensées.**

**Je sais que tu m'aimes et tu sais que je t'aime. Je sais que je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer tout contre moi. Je sais que tu en as envi aussi. **

**Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Mes amis ne comprendraient pas, les autres ne comprendraient pas.**

**Snape vient de me demander quelque chose. Je ferais mieux de l'écouter quand il me parle celui là. Quoi ? Un truc dans le bureau de Dumbledort ? Ou là c'est loin ça… Mais si ça peu me dispenser de ses cours moi je dis pas non.**

**Je sors de la salle de classe et commence à remonter le couloir. J'en profite pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. J'ai dut mal à respirer quand je reste trop longtemps prés de toi. **

Because you are so gorgeous  
Even if I want to be alone  
You are so gorgeous  
Even if I never wanted to fall  
You are so gorgeous  
Even if I used to walk alone  
You are so gorgeous

_Snape m'appelle à mon tour et me dis de te rejoindre. Il est sûr que tu vas te perdre dans les couloirs et que si je ne t'accompagne pas il n'aura pas ce qu'il t'as demandé avant demain. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour que je puisse te retrouver. L'ingrédient qu'il ta demandé d'aller chercher est dans ma poche. C'est juste pour que toi et moi nous nous retrouvions quelques minutes seuls._

_J'aime Snape. Il est gentil. Quand il m'a convoqué hier pour me demander ce qu'il se passait et que je lui ai tout raconté j'ai crut qu'il allait se foutre de moi, mais il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a même dit qu'il m'aiderait à t'avoir si cela pouvait me faire sourire. Il faut dire que depuis la mort de mon père il se sent responsable de moi, et il fait tout pour que je sois heureux._

_Je sors de la salle de classe. Je vois tes amis pousser un soupir et murmurer des « pauvre Harry » pendant que je passe à côté d'eux._

_Je te rattrape enfin, tu n'étais pas partit bien loin…_

Ne baisse pas les yeux  
Et laisse les destins

**Je sens quelqu'un qui m'attrape par la manche de ma robe. Je me retourne d'un geste sec pour voir qui ose m'approcher de la sorte. **

**Mon geste était trop brusque et il a fait peur à l'inconnu qui tombe à la renverse. Et c'est là que je te reconnais. **

**Je te tends la main pour t'aider à te relever. Tu la prends après un court moment d'hésitation et tu te retrouves face à moi. **

**Tu fixe le sol, comme si quelque chose te gênais. Est-ce moi qui t'impressionne ? Je regarde rapidement autour de moi pour m'assurer que nous sommes seuls et remonte ton menton à l'aide de mon index.**

**Tu as l'air perdu, totalement déboussolé. Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas au Malefoy que je connais… La seule fois où je t'ai vu comme ça c'est le jour où nous nous sommes retrouver coincés dans les vestiaires après le match de quidditch et que j'ai avoué t'aimer. **

**Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. **

**Ou bien n'as-tu jamais aimé personne d'autre, tout simplement...**

**Je plante mes yeux dans les tiens et te souris pour te forcer à me détendre. Après quelques secondes un timide sourire apparait sur ton doux visage. C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu.**

Et le vert et le bleu  
Se marient si bien

_Tu souris. Je ne peux que faire comme toi. Je te vois t'approcher encore un peu de moi. Je sens une de tes mains passer autour de ma taille et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. J'ai… peur ?_

_« Ça va ? »_

_Tu as du sentir mon léger frisson, à moins que tu n'ais lu de la panique dans mes yeux. Je souris de nouveau pour te rassurer. Ça à l'air de te suffire. _

_Tu te rapproche encore un peu. Ton autre main lâche enfin mon menton et va se placer dans mon dos comme sa jumelle._

_Je ferme les yeux et sens tes deux lèvres se coller aux miennes. Je crois que j'ai poussé un cri de surprise qui a bien vite été étouffé par ton baiser. Je me laisse totalement aller dans tes bras._

Mais demain nul ne sait  
Tu le dis si bien

**Je ne peux résister à la tentation de t'embrasser encore et encore. Mais j'en veux bientôt plus. Je glisse ma langue entre tes lèvres. Tu sursaute de nouveau, mais bien vite tu te détends. **

**Tu te laisse totalement faire. J'en veux toujours plus pourtant. Plus de toi. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez près l'un de l'autre à mon goût. **

Qui sait on s'aimerait  
Sous le souffle divin

_Un son retentit dans le couloir. La sonnerie ? C'est la fin des cours ? Déjà? Non, je ne veux pas. Pas déjà. Je n'en ai pas eu assez. Ça a été trop court. Ce ne peut pas déjà être fini !_

_Et pourtant je sens ton étreinte qui se relâche autour de moi. Tu te détache, recule et me fixe de nouveau. Je vois un voile de tristesse passer dans tes yeux. Tu souffres autant que moi. Tes amis arrivent vers nous. Ton regard change. Je n'y vois plus ni amour ni tristesse. Juste du mépris le plus total pour ma personne. _

_Dieu que j'ai mal. Achève-moi !_

Because you are so gorgeous  
Even if I want to be alone  
You are so gorgeous  
Even if I never wanted to fall  
You are so gorgeous  
Even if I used to walk alone  
You are so gorgeous

**Je vois que tu as mal :on ange. Excuse-moi mon beau, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent la vérité. Je ne peux pas être avec toi, et j'en suis désolé** !

Si l'amour est un temple  
Et qu'il y faut prier

Comme on prierait le ciel

_Oh non, pas elle ! La voilà la cause de ma souffrance. Celle à cause de qui tu ne veux rien dire à tes amis. Celle à cause de qui tu ne peux pas passer plus de temps avec moi. Serena !_

Si l'amour est un temple

Toi tu seras ma religion

**Oh non, pas elle ! Elle s'approche, elle me prend dans ses bras. Et sous ton nez je suis obligé de l'embrasser. Mais tu comprends, c'est ma petite amie. Celle qui a été choisis pour se battre à mes côtés contre Voldemort. Tant qu'il sera toujours en vie je devrais rester avec elle et faire croire à tout le monde que je l'aime.**

**Je vois ton masque tomber. Ton visage ne reflète plus rien que la souffrance que tu éprouve en ce moment. C'est ma faute ?**

**Ron te regarde comme s'il te voyait pour la première fois. Il ne se moque plus de toi. Il se contente de tourner la tête comme une girouette. Il a dut mal à comprendre ce qui se passe.**

**Serena se détache de moi. Elle te regarde t'enfuir. Moi je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'effondrer contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je pleure. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai.**

**Serena se penche vers moi et me sourit.**

**« Cours-lui après. »**

Because you 're gorgeous  
Even if I want to be alone  
You are so gorgeous  
Even if I never wanted to fall  
You are so gorgeous  
Even if I used to walk alone  
You are so gorgeous  
You are the one  
You're the one.

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà la fin. Quoi sadique? Moi sadique? Non pas du tout! C'est juste que la chanson se finit là, c'est pas ma faute, allez vous plaindre à monsieur Saez! 

allez, des petites reviews quand même?


	2. in the end

Et une nouvelle song fic

ça faisait longtemps !

sur la musique de linkin park, "In the end", je vous propose de redecouvrir la mort des parents de harry

alors non, contrairement à mes habitudes, ce ci n'est pas un yaoi !

bonne lecture !

* * *

**In the end… la fin de tout**

Il est accroupi devant son maître. Là il attend son heure. C'est maintenant qu'il doit prouver ce qu'il vaut vraiment, lui montrer toute sa loyauté…

L'homme à tête de fouine attendit que l'autre commence à parler.

« Alors, où sont-ils ? Où se cache la famille Potter ? »

_It starts with_

_One thing_

_I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clocks ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on_

_But didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually_

_Be a memory_

_Of a time when_

James entra dans le salon où se trouvait sa femme et son fils. Il embrassa rapidement sa chère et tendre et prit son enfant dans ses bras.

« Le dîner ne va pas tarder à être prêt. »

James posa son petit garçon dans la chaise à bébé et lui passa en petit bavoir autour du cou. Sa femme le regarda faire depuis les fourneaux en souriant avec tendresse.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Sirius cet après-midi… Il semblerait que Peter est disparut de la circulation… cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… » annonça le jeune homme en se redressant.

Lyly regarda son époux qui s'était tourné vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Si le mage noir mettait la main sur celui qui était censé gardé le secret de leur demeure ils étaient fait.

James dut sentir son trouble car il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sur que Voldemort n'est pas assez malin pour découvrir que c'est Peter et non Sirius le gardien du secret. »

« Nous devrions mettre un terme a cette partie de cache-cache mon amour. Nous mettons tous nos amis en danger… Et avoue que ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous allons aider l'Ordre. »

« Mort on ne leur servira à rien non plus ma belle. »

Le bébé poussa un cri depuis sa chaise pour rappeler son existence a ses parents. James lâcha sa femme et se pencha vers son garçon.

« Et bien Harry ? On a faim mon grand ? »

Le dit Harry approuva en poussant un nouveau cri de guerre de son âge.

Lyly allait ajouter quelque chose à la suite de son fils quand un bruit dans l'entrée attira son attention.

Elle redressa la tête et regarda en direction du couloir. Son époux suivit son regard, devenant de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le bruit s'amplifiait.

« James ? » demanda Lyly d'une voix blanche. « James ? C'est quoi ? »

"Prends le petit Lyly."

« James ? »

« Je t'ai dit de prendre le petit et de te sauver ! »

Une explosion. De la fumé. Un cri.

Lyly attrapa rapidement le jeune Harry et fonça vers la chambre tandis que le Lord Noir entrait dans la pièce.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit un Evada Kedavra retentir dans la cuisine.

Un cri. Un flash vert.

Lyly serra encore un peu plus son enfant contre elle. Elle le déposa sur le lit après l'avoir embrassé sur le front et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre restée ouverte.

Le corps de James était allongé sur le sol. Il était mort elle le savait. Personne ne s'était jamais relevé de ce sort.

L'homme se dirigea vers elle. Elle se plaça devant son fils. Jamais ce monstre ne le toucherait ! Même si pour ça elle devait l'implorer à genoux de ne pas toucher à son bébé…

« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui! »

« Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse-toi… »

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… »

L'homme envoya un coup dans le ventre de la femme qui tomba. Elle attrapa la robe de sorcier de l'homme et se redressa tant bien que mal.

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… »

Le sort fusa. Le corps de la femme tomba à terre, sans vie.

L'homme releva de nouveau sa baguette, prêt à tuer l'enfant…

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_And lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

Sirius arriva devant l'ancienne demeure de son ami de toujours. Il entra en tremblant dans le salon et y découvrit le corps de ce dernier, étendu sur le sol.

Son regard se porta sur une photo qu'ils avaient prise au mariage et qui était accrochée au mur. Les souvenirs, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Pleurer il n'en avait pas le temps.

Cependant quelqu'un devait payer pour le crime qui venait d'être commit.

« Hagrid, prends l'enfant et ramène le en sécurité. »

« Qu'est ce que tu contes faire ? »

« Ce qui doit être fait… Garde ma moto, la où je vais je n'en aurais pas besoin. »

Hagrid lui lança un regard surprit mais le laissa partir, ne sachant trop quoi dire pour apaiser la peine de son ami.

_One thing_

_I don't know why_

_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you where mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering All the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised_

_It got so far_

_Things aren't the way they before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it mean to me_

_Will eventually_

_Be a memory_

_Of a time when I_

Il avait courut longtemps, mais il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Sa baguette se sera dans sa main tendit qu'il se tenait face à celui qui était responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami.

James Potter… Ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais quitté depuis leur entré à Poudlard. Il lui devait tout. C'était bien plus qu'un simple ami pour lui. Et cet homme venait de le lui prendre.

« Dire qu'ils avaient confiance en toi… Dire qu'on avait tous confiance en toi. » Cracha méchamment Sirius Black en serrant un peu plus sa baguette.

« Tu nous as trahit et regarde où ça nous a menés. Ils sont morts par ta faute. La seule chose de bénéfique qu'on peu en retirer c'est la disparition de ton maître. Es-tu triste Queudevert ? Non tu n'es qu'un traître… les traîtres n'ont pas de remord. »

Black leva sa baguette. Autour d'eux c'était formé un joli petit groupe de badauds qui avait été attiré par le bruit.

Il savait qu'en faisant ça il se condamnait lui-même, mais rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent…

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know ..._

James et Lyly Potter furent enterrés quelques jours plus tard. Vous pouvez si vous le voulez aller vous recueillirent sur leurs tombes, mais on n'a pas voulu me donner l'adresse.

Harry a été confié à un couple d'horrible moldu. Il semblerait d'après nos sources qu'ils s'agissent de son oncle et de sa tante du côté de sa mère.

Peter Petegrew est mort. Nous n'avons retrouvé de lui qu'un simple doigt.

Sirius Black a finit a Askaban, la prison pour sorcier. Il est accusé du meurtre de Peter, ainsi que celui de plusieurs moldus. On le soupçonne également d'être à l'origine de la mort de James et Lyly Potter. D'après ce que l'on sait, il était le seul à savoir où ils vivaient. Ce ne peux donc être que lui qui les a vendu au mage noir…

La moto de Black a disparut de la circulation. Si vous la voyez veuillez immédiatement prévenir le ministère.

La famille Weasley vient d'adopter un rat, mais ça tout le monde sans fiche en fait…

**TO BE CONTINUED ?**

**

* * *

**

ça vous à plus?

une tite review n'a jamais tué personne, et surtout pas moi :p


	3. montée là haut

Bon allez une petite song fic pour faire passer le temps. je suis vraiment désolée pour mon histoire "harry et les anges" mais ma beta lectrice ne vient plus sur le net en ce moment et je ne veux pas mettre un chapitre qu'elle n'a pas lut... Alors voilà, en attendant son retour je vous propose cette song fic.C'est sur une chanson de Saez qui est vraiment magnifique. C'est un yaoi bien sur.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Montée là-haut**

_Le ciel ne sera plus jamais  
Aussi noir qu'il n'est aujourd'hui  
Comme un soleil ensorcelé  
Tes yeux se perdent dans mes nuits_

Une fois de plus je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Je me demande si c'est vrai qu'il existe un haut delà, un endroit où se rendent les âmes après la mort. J'aimerais y croire, savoir que tu y es bien, même si je ne suis plus avec toi.

Je me souviens encore du jour où tu nous as quitté. Tu as décidé de partir te battre contre le mage noir il y a déjà un peu plus d'un mois.

Je me souviens t'avoir croisé dans les couloirs juste avant ton départ. Tu parlais avec tes amis en tentant de leur expliquer que tu devais y aller seul, que tu voulais pas avoir à t'inquiéter pour eux quand tu te battrais.

Le rouquin était adossé contre le mur et avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne semblait pas décidé à approuver ta décision. La fille, cette maudite sang de bourbe, était en trains de pleurer dans tes bras… Tes bras… Ça aurait dut être à moi de pleurer dans tes bras et non à elle.

Je la maudissais d'être à la place qui aurait dut me revenir.

Oui, j'étais jaloux.

J'ai vu que tu allais tourner les talons. Tu allais partir et tu ne m'avais même pas laissé te dire au revoir.

Je me suis alors précipité sur toi pour te retenir. Mais quand je suis arrivé à votre niveau, le souffle court de mon petit spring, tu m'as regardé avec un tel dédain que j'ai été obligé de me redresser et de me comporter avec toi comme j'en avais l'habitude.

Pas d'adieu, pas d'au revoir. Tu allais juste pouvoir ajouter une dernière insulte à la longue liste de celles que je t'ai déjà adressées.

« Alors Malfoy ? Ça t'arrive souvent de courir dans les couloirs ? »

J'ai redressé la tête et j'ai planté mes yeux dans les tiens. Je voulais mon regard froid et mauvais comme toujours, mais il me semble bien que je n'ai pas exactement obtenu le résultat que je souhaitais…

« Potter je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans… »

« _Sans t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aimais et sans te demander de faire bien attention à toi durant ce stupide combat !_ » Mourais-je d'envi de te dire. Mais il m'était impossible de te faire une telle déclaration.

« Sans te rappeler que tu n'as aucune chance à face à Voldemort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand tu seras mort je viendrais danser sur ta tombe. Adieu Potty ! »

Tu as eu l'air déçu de mes mots. Tu t'attendais donc à autre chose de ma part ?

« Moi qui avais crut que tu venais pour… »

Tu n'as rien ajouté, moi non plus. Nous savions tout les deux que c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Peut-être aurais-je effectivement dut dire autre chose. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance en fait.

_On n'était pas du même monde  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant  
Puisque les anges et les colombes  
Se sont enfuis avec le vent  
_

Je reporte toute mon attention sur le lac. Son eau est sombre, noir. Comme mon cœur il semble porter ton deuil.

Je ne devrais pas te pleurer pourtant. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre-nous que de la haine.  
Après tout tu n'étais que Potter.

Le fils des ennemis de mes parents. Orphelin à l'enfance de merde, mais qui avait réussit à faire de sa vie un paradis grâce à ses amis dont il avait réussi à s'entourer.

Moi j'étais enfant de sorcier de sang pur, sans amis, sans lien ni attache.

En fait, ça aurait dut être à moi de partir me battre. Je n'aurais laissé personne derrière moi. Personne n'aurait souffert de mon absence ou de ma mort.

Mais toi…

Tout le monde te pleur, personne ne se remet de ta disparition.

Même moi, le grand, le froid, le distant Malfoy ne parviens pas à me faire à ton absence.

Sans toi ma vie aurait été un enfer.

Tu es entré dans ma vie, lui a donné un but. Avec le temps la haine que je te vouais et qui animais ma vie c'est muée en un amour sans limite…

…Et une bonne dose de désir insatisfait également…

Dés que je te voyais j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas… Quelque chose m'en empêchait. La timidité ?

_Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop_

Ceux avec qui je traîne ne comprennent pas. Personne ne semble vouloir me comprendre. Il n'y a que ton ami Ron pour arriver à saisir ce que je ressens.

Le lendemain de ton départ j'ai été le trouver dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il ne dormait pas. Il m'a laissé entrer sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Je me suis assit sur son lit et on c'est regardé sans rien se dire pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures.

Au bout d'un moment il s'est levé pour essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler en traître le long de mes joues. Je ne mettais même pas aperçut que je pleurais… Suis-je devenu si faible ?

« C'est à cause d'Harry que tu pleures ? »

Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne pouvais plus parler, il y avait comme une boule dans ma gorge qui m'en empêchait.

« Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré après son départ. Mais maintenant je me contente de prier pour son retour. »

J'ai baissé la tête sur le dessus de lit rouge et or et j'ai prit conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je me suis enfuis, comme un lâche.

J'ai revu ton ami en cours le lendemain mais il n'avait parlé à personne de notre petite « conversation », si on peut appeler le court monologue qu'il m'a fait une conversation.

Je suis retourné le voir le soir même. Comme la veille notre rencontre a commencé par un silence. Et puis je me suis décidé à lui parler.

« Oui, je pleure pour Harry. J'ai peur de ne jamais le revoir. »

« Et s'il revenait, que ferais-tu ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu. En fait je n'y avais pas encore réfléchit. Si tu revenais qu'est ce que je ferais ?

_Et je t'emmènerai  
_

Je me relève. Il fait froid, je ferrais mieux de rentrer. Si je venais à tomber malade ton ami m'en voudrait.

Nous sommes devenus très proche lui et moi. Il me parle de ses envies concernant la sang de bourbe, m'explique qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'aller la trouver pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il a peur qu'elle n'en aime déjà un autre. Toi par exemple.

Moi je lui parle de l'évolution de mes sentiments à ton égard. Je ne me lasse jamais de lui raconter le jour de ton départ. Je lui répète mon regret de t'avoir laissé partir sans un mot.

Au début il me laissait raconter sans rien dire, mais maintenant qu'il connaît l'étendue de l'emprise que tu as sur moi il m'engueule en me disant que je n'ai été qu'un lâche.

_Paraît que t'étais une princesse  
Moi je n'en ai jamais connue  
Juste des larmes et des détresses  
Et ma chanson un peu perdue_

Comme tout les soirs je me dirige vers la chambre de ton ami. D'après ce que j'ai put voir dans les couloirs aujourd'hui il a enfin réussit à avouer son amour à sa belle. Il a finit par m'écouter de toute évidence. Depuis le temps que je lui dit de foncer…

J'aurais très certainement un rapport détaillé de la façon dont leur couple c'est formé ce soir. Maintenant il aura moins de temps à me consacrer et je le comprends parfaitement. Il serra plus souvent avec sa belle le soir. Moi je devrais me trouver une autre occupation, et surtout une autre personne à qui me confier…

_Si un jour tu veux redescendre  
Sache que mon cœur est ouvert  
Et qu'il saigne à n'en plus comprendre  
Où est l'eden où est l'enfer_

_Les paroles qu'il me prononce_ à la fin de chacune de nos entre-vues me tournent dans la tête. Et si tu revenais, qu'est ce que je ferais ?

Est-ce que je te sauterais littéralement dessus en te couvrant de baisés ? Est-ce que je te prendrais dans mes bras pour sentir que tu es bien là ? Est-ce que je te dirais tout ce que je ressens ?

A moins que je ne reprenne mon rôle. Que je ne recommence à t'insulter. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, et jamais tu ne saurais ce que je ressens pour toi…

Je ne sais pas encore.

Tu sais, quand tu es là je deviens un lâche.

_Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop_

J'entre dans la chambre sans frapper, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Il faudra que j'apprenne à frapper, sinon un soir je risque de déranger Ron et sa belle…

Je lève inconsciemment les yeux vers le lit, mais à la place de Ron c'est toi que j'y vois.

Je me sens tétanisé. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

Alors que va faire Draco? Et Harry? Faite vos proposition dans les reviews... 


	4. Petit prince

Voilà la suite de la song fic "_montée là haut_", écrite il y a deja lontemps, mais que j'ai remit hier de façon à ce que les deux fics se suivent.

On me l'a reclamer, demander comment Drag allait réagir. Hé bien voilà, j'ai enfin entendu vos prière !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

(La chanson "petit prince" est de Saez)

* * *

**Petit prince**

_Salut toi l'étoile filante  
Ici-bas c'est le petit prince  
Entends-tu les sirènes chantent  
Le souffle de la fin qui vient  
_

La porte vient de s'ouvrir et je relève la tête doucement. Je ne sais pas à quoi à m'attendre. Peut-être est-ce toi… Ou bien c'est tout simplement Ron qui revient.

Mais quand je regarde enfin devant moi, c'est bien toi que je vois. Toi, dans toute ta splendeur.

Tu es tel que je me souviens. Tes cheveux d'un blond qui semblerait presque blanc sous les bougies. Tes lèvres son rougies par le froid et on prit le teinte des fraises. Elles contrastent violemment avec la blancheur de ta peau. Est-ce de me voir qui te fait pâlir ainsi ?

Ainsi donc, toi aussi tu me pensais mort ?

Mais tu vois, je suis bien là. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'ai comme l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Je voudrais bien te dire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas. Ma gorge est nouée, je me sens mal. Mes jambes fléchissent sous moi. Aurais-je peur ?

S'il te plait parle pour moi. Dis quelque chose. Insulte-moi si ça te chante, mais ne reste pas simplement là à me dévisager comme tu le fais, ça me donne l'impression d'être un inconnu à tes yeux.

Pourtant je suis toujours le même, si nous nous ne sommes pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Potter, fils de James et ton ennemi de toujours.

Drago je t'en prie, parle.

_Combien de nuits que je te suis  
Et les ailes n'ont pas poussé  
Puisque cette nuit c'est écrit  
Je m'en vais  
_

Pour ma part j'aurais une multitude de chose à te dire si je le pouvais. Tellement que je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

Je te parlerais peut-être d'abord de mon départ. Ce jour maudis où Dumbledore est venu m'annoncer que je devais quitter Poudlard pour aller tuer Voldemort. Le jour du combat était enfin venu et il avait appris je ne sais comment qu'il comptait lancer une attaque sur le château. Je devais attaquer avant lui pour avoir un chance. Et je devais y aller seul.

J'ai retrouver mes amis dans le couloir et je leur ai tout expliqué. L'attaque, le combat. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas venir, et ils ne devaient rien faire pour tenter de me suivre.

Je me souviens de Ron. Il regardait dans le vide, résolu à me laisser partir. Peut-être me considérait-il comme un traître. Il avait si souvent combattu à mes côtés que ça n'aurait été que juste qu'il vienne avec moi cette fois encore.

Et tu es venu nous rejoindre. Ça faisait un moment que je t'avais repéré à l'autre bout du couloir, mais j'ai fait mine de rien. Tu as couru vers nous et mon cœur s'est emballé. Tu venais pour me dire au revoir. J'aurais pu en profiter pour tout t'avouer… Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

J'ai espéré te voir me sauter au cou. Mais tu t'es contenté de me regarder avec mépris. Ça m'a fait mal bien sur, mais j'en avais l'habitude.

J'ai décidé de me taire et de te laisser t'éloigner. Si je ne te disais pas l'étendue de mes sentiments il est vrai que j'allais le regretter… Mais finalement il valait mieux. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste de ma mort. Je ne serais pas celui qui t'abandonnerait.

J'ai passé les jours suivants à traquer Voldemort. Nous ne savions pas exactement où il se terrait, et il m'a fallu du temps pour le trouver.

Pendant tout ce temps, et durant les semaines qui on suivit le combat, je n'ai fait que penser à toi. Tu me tenais éveillé avant le combat final, après tu m'as simplement maintenu en vie. Sans toi envahissant mes pensées, je me serais laissé aller à mourir.

_Adieu mon amour perdu  
Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin_

Je voudrais te raconter tout ça. Te dire aussi comment je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais et comment cette amour s'est emparé progressivement de mon esprit. Tu hantes toutes mes pensées, jour et nuit.

Je te vois, tu tentes de reformer ton masque d'indifférence, mais tu es sous le choc. Normal, tu ne t'attendais pas à me trouver là. Tu venais rejoindre Ron n'est-ce pas. Il est devenu ton ami. Vous êtes proche l'un de l'autre… Et aussi idiot que cela puisse être, je me sens jaloux de cette complicité qui est né entre vous. Il a réussi là où j'ai échoué… Il est devenu ton ami et a fait tomber le masque.

Tes yeux se mettent soudain en mouvement, comme si tu prenais soudain conscience que tu es face au survivant. Mais au lieu de se remplir de haine et de dégoût, ils se mettent à parcourir mon corps. D'abord mon visage. Je te sens passer de mes yeux à mes lèvres, comme je l'ai fait un peu plus tôt.

Tu descends vers ma gorge puis mes épaules.

Ils s'arrêtent au niveau de mon épaule droite. Mon tee-shirt blanc est recouvert de sang, et tu ne manques pas de le remarquer.

Tu sais, j'ai erré pendant longtemps après le combat. Mais mes blessures ne se sont jamais refermées. Je pense que c'est dû au sort qui les a créées. J'avais beau appliquer des sorts de nettoyage sur mes affaires, elles redevenaient inlassablement rouge sombre.

Oui, j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. On aurait pu me soigner. Mais je n'avais plus de force. Je devais récupérer un peu avant de revenir… Et surtout je devais accepter le fait que je venais de tuer Voldemort.

Tes poings se ferment et tes articulations blanchissent. Et je vois perler au coin de tes yeux de petites perles.

_Oh non ne pleure pas mon ange  
Non ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve  
Mais tu sais qu'en ces jours étranges  
Le monde crève  
_

Tu pleures en voyant ce qu'on m'a fait, mais tu ne bouge toujours pas. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Ça me fait plus mal que toutes les blessures que le seigneur des ténèbres a pu m'infliger.

Je m'approche de toi et tu as un mouvement de recul.

Je ne touche cependant pas… Pas encore.

Je me contente de fermer la porte de la chambre qui était restée ouverte et de me tourner vers toi.

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que tu es entré dans la chambre ? Je dirais des journées… Mais je dois me tromper.

Tu me regarde, je te souris. Je voudrais te réconforter, sécher tes larmes. Ne pleure pas, je sui là.

Viens dans mes bras, tout contre moi. Laisse-toi aller.

Là, tu sens mon cœur qui bat si proche du tien.

C'est étonnant comme tu te laisse aller, j'aurais pourtant juré que tu ne me laisserais jamais te toucher.

Tu relève ton visage. Du bout du doigts je sèche tes larmes. Je pourrais t'embrasser maintenant. Tu te laisserais faire sans rien dire. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai envie. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, ni profiter de ton moment de faiblesse.

Tes yeux sont dans les miens et pour la première fois ils ne reflètent pas d'indifférence, juste un sentiment profond et pur qui pourrait bien être de l'amour. Je dois m'en assurer si je veux pouvoir t'embrasser.

Je passe une main sur ton visage et souris de nouveau.

« Drago… S'il te plait, dis moi que tu m'aimes, même un peu. »

« Mais je t'aime… »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà mes lèvres on rejoint les siennes.

_Adieu mon amour perdu  
Mais que la paix nous sauve enfin  
Un jour_

Il nous faudra maintenant apprendre à transformer notre haine en amour. Et s'il devient aussi puissant que notre haine l'a été pendant des années, alors nous serons les plus heureux de la création.

* * *

review please? 


	5. j'ai demandé à la lune

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle song fic écrite à partir de "J'ai demandé à la lune" d'Indochine. Je trouve cette chanson super belle.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**J'ai demandé à la lune**

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Et le soleil ne le sait pas  
Je lui ai montré mes brûlures  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi  
Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure  
Et que je ne guérissais pas  
Je me suis dit quelle infortune  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi  
_

Mon balai vole à toute vitesse. Il monte toujours plus haut, va toujours plus loin. J'ai l'impression que, si je le voulais, je pourrais toucher les étoiles. D'un simple mouvement de la main je le fais descendre en piquer vers la surface du lac où la lune se reflète. Je rase l'eau et une de mes mains en effleure la surface. Quelques goûtes viennent s'écraser sur mon visage, se mêlant à mes larmes que je ne parviens pas à refouler plus longtemps. L'eau roule le long de mes joues et vient s'échouer sur mes lèvres. L'étrange goût de l'eau du lac se mélange au sel de mes pleures.

Je redirige mon balai vers la terre ferme où je me pose sans aucune difficulté. J'ai un don pour le vol en balai, je le sais, et d'habitude je ressens toujours un grand plaisir à fendre les aires. Quand j'entends le vent siffler à mes oreilles et que mes pieds ne sont plus sur la terre ferme, je me sens bien, je me sens entier, je me sens moi. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra réjouir mon cœur.

Je lâche mon ballai. Le son qu'il fait en tombant résonne dans ma tête et je ne peux retenir un nouveau sanglot de venir me serer la gorge. C'est un cauchemar. Je m'effondre contre un arbre et me prend la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Pourtant je ne devrais pas être triste ainsi. Depuis le premier jour, je sais que cette histoire devrait avoir une fin. Mais j'ai fait comme si j'ignorais ce triste détaille et j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Oui, moi, le grand et l'unique survivant, j'ai senti grandir dans mon cœur des sentiments pour toi qui mettaient interdits. Comment toi, le prince des serpentards et le roi de Poudlard, aurais-tu pu éprouver les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Ça aurait été un miracle.

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude  
De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas  
_

Je me souviens de ce jour béni des dieux où tu t'es approché de moi. Nous venions de finir un match de quiddich. J'étais resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres dans les vestiaires. Voler à tes côtés m'avait mis dans tous mes états et j'avais ressenti le besoin de rester seul, afin de pouvoir « faire le vide » comme aurait dit si poétiquement Ron. Et c'est là que tu es entré dans les vestiaires des gryffondors. Je venais tout juste de sortir de ma douche et je ne portais rien d'autre sur moi qu'une simple serviette. Mes cheveux étaient mouillés et j'ai vu dans tes yeux que ce que tu voyais te plaisait. J'ai rougi mais je n'ai rien fait pour cacher mon torse que tu dévorais du regard. Nous sommes resté plusieurs minutes dans cette position, toi me regardant et moi rougissant à chaque fois que tes yeux se déplaçaient sur une nouvelle parcelle de mon anatomie. Des millions d'idées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me demandais ce que tu étais venu faire ici. Pourquoi venais-tu seulement maintenant après tous ces matchs que nous avons faits ensemble ? Et puis, alors que j'hésitais à faire le premier pas vers toi, tu t'es approché. Doucement, presque tendrement, tu as monté ta main vers ma joue. Tu as laissé glissé ton pouce sur ma peau, un peu comme le font mes larmes à présent. J'ai retenu mon souffle alors que tu descendais ton doigt vers mes lèvres.

Tu t'es penché vers moi, ton souffle contre mon cou me faisant frissonner. J'ai fermé les yeux et rejeté ma tête en arrière pour t'offrir mon cou tout entier. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, mais je savais que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin et ce dont toi tu avais envi. Comme pour confirmer mes pensés, tu t'es approché de mon oreille et a murmuré :

« Je te veux Potter. »

J'ai gémi. A ce son tu as ramené ton visage devant le mien. Tes yeux étaient si beaux... si doux. Tes lèvres se sont emparées des miennes et après… Après ce n'est plus qu'un déluge de sensation et de bonheur.

Quand tout fut fini, quand tu as eu ce que tu attendais de moi, tu t'es contenté de te relever et de t'habiller. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Peut-être savais-je déjà ce que tu allais dire, à moins que ce ne soit déjà ce terrible sentiment qui bientôt allait envahir tout mon être qui naissait en moi. Je me suis redressé à mon tour et je me suis mis à regarder le sol.

« On peut se retrouver quand ? »

J'ai redressé la tête. Tu étais déjà à la porte. J'ai eu envi de te dire « jamais » pour éviter de devoir souffrir, mais ton emprise était déjà sur moi.

« Ce soir, à minuit, devant la salle sur demande. »

Je t'ai vu hocher la tête et tu as quitté la pièce sans rien ajouter.

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire  
Car j'imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleur me fait souffrir  
_

Cette histoire a duré pendant plus de trois mois. Tous les samedis soirs nous nous retrouvions à la salle sur demande. Là, nous faisions l'amour et nous passions la nuit ensemble. J'aimais par-dessus tout ces rares instants où ton corps reposait à mes côtés, endormi. Tes cheveux retombaient en batail sur ton doux visage, te donnant l'air d'un ange. Je pouvais passer des heures à te regarder, à caresser ton corps. Dans ces moments là, je me laissais aller à te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu ne m'entendais pas, c'était tellement plus facile.

Je regardais passer les jours en me languissant de te retrouver. En dehors de nos petites soirées, nous ne nous voyons jamais. La journée nous nous évitions, et quand nous étions obligé de rester ensemble, comme lors des cours de potions, nous faisions comme avant. Devant les autres, les insultes étaient les seuls mots que nous échangions, alors que dans l'intimité ce n'était que tendresse et mots doux.

Mais je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Je t'aime tant… Samedi dernier, n'y tenant plus, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Je revois encore ton visage blêmir alors que les mots venaient avec difficultés à mes lèvres. Quand j'ai eu fini, tu t'es levé sans me regarder, tu t'es rhabillé et tu as quitté la salle sur demande. Je crois que je te dégoûtais. De moi tu ne voulais que du sexe, pas des sentiments.

Et pourtant ce soir je me suis rendu de nouveau devant la salle sur demande. Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à minuit et demi mais tu n'es jamais venu. Bien sur je m'y attendais. Tu as du te trouver un nouveau jouet… Mais j'avais espéré que tu ferais comme si de rien n'étais. Je t'ai perdu.

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude  
De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Je relève la tête. Il est trop tard à présent pour me lamenter. Je ne peux pas modifier le passé, ça serait trop simple. Dans l'eau, je vois ton reflet à mes côtés. Sur ton visage je lis une infinie tristesse et une étrange lueur brille dans ton regard. Je retiens mon souffle. Et si tu n'étais qu'un mirage ?

* * *

Fin?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus

Review ?


End file.
